A forgotten Soul, A Gilbert prussia Oneshot
by frozen.skys.lovely.dreams
Summary: When he left all she did for days was just cry and cry.. a Oneshot on someone who missed gilbert after he disappeared and what i think happens to characters that do disappear after their country is dissolved Brandenburg oc /Prussia!


Brandenburg, that was she, a peice of germany, she also was.  
Just call her Elise. She was..she was a very lonely girl. She missed HIM. it didn't seem like so long ago to her, they had always been close even if he was a self-centered jerk he was. But well they had been Brandenburg-Prussia until his empire had she had become a part of Prussia *of course*. But they had been allies. They had been Married!! It wasn't fair that he was gone now. "gilbert..." she muttered sadly.  
He had always been so fiery, so passionate. She was the level headed one, still was. Germany appreciated this but "He is no Prussia.." after Prussia had vanished she had been absorbed into germany, no alliances, no anything, it was for the best, for she was a heartbroken creature. Germany had sensed that in her. "If only, if only i still had one day, where i could tell him!" she whispered vehemently against her pillows.  
She prayed for release, for that same disappearance that had overtaken prussia "He was here, then he was gone" that sharp presence that had shaped her life, since they were both children, was gone. She would never ever be the the end they had argued, she couldn't even remember about what. She had woken up the next morning and he was gone, and there she was,like Austria, a memory of a time now past, a time that had ended with him.  
She remembered playing with him as a child, there had always been an unspoken sort of deal between them, as they played in the wake of falling and rising empires, and powers, she was the weaker of the two, but gained her power first, then he rose, like the large majestic bird that was his emblem..Oh Mein Gott! was she such a romantic sap..?  
He would have laughed at her. Then he asked her if she would well..become one with him, She refused, suggesting marriage, he was suprised, but complied, and so was formed Brandenburg-Prussia, but one day, she finally gave in..and let them just become Prussia...She had never been able to refuse him much. Then there was fighting, and she met hungary, someone who detested Prussia just as much as she loved her husband Austria. She smiled when she thought of the only nice thing she had ever heard hungary say about him "he's a crazy, stupid, bastard, but anyone who can inspire such an obsession in such a sweet girl, can't be all bad" and he wasn't...  
Hungary was there for her when he had gone, comforting her, bringing her food, and trying to get her to leave that dark place she had entered...Elise, the sad girl, who for so many days had just cried and cried..She could feel the tears trickling down her face once again "Neh, G-Gilbert, you promised m-me...promised me you'd never leave, why'd you lie to me!" she pounded the poor pillow and curled into a ball on that bed..that had seen so many fights, and so many make-ups, and now seemed to always see tears. "You lied to me, you bastard...why can't i ever move on.." the last part was whispered. As her eyes closed and she started to drift in and out of consiousness- "Who do you think you are calling a bastard!" that voice made her eyes shoot open  
"W-Wha!? " she looked around...What was this place, it was a forested Area and she say a large castle in the distance "Where am I?"  
"I'll tell you that when you tell me why you called me a bastard" That voice...could it be..?  
"G-Gilbert..."She turned quickly to face a tall man, white haired, with eyes that shown in such a pretty color..." Oh mein Gott! Gilbert!" It was not he as she remembered last, it was Gilbert from Prussia's days under Frederick the Great, and as she looked down she realized that she too was garbed in clothes from the past, from when they had both been so happy.  
His hand where placed haughtily on his hips and he glared at her "No reason then?well then tell me why you wished yourself away"  
That confused her "what do you mean..I didn't..this is just a dream" she ended sadly "so let me enjoy it you bastard"  
"Well now.." he said cooly "you sure have picked up someone's foul mouth, haven't you"  
she blushed a bit "S-Stop it!"  
he grabbed her roughly by the arms "Why would you give it all up! why would you wish yourself away, will yourself to disappear!!!"  
He was hurting her..and thats when she realized something "T-This isn't a dream is it..."  
he nodded appearing even more annoyed "Tell. me. why!"  
She sniffled "B-Because i missed you...stupid..because you promised me you'd never leave..and you did..because i've felt like dying since you've left!!!" and there it was. She was crying again a soft sobbing, as she slipped out of his arms and onto the ground "Not that you'd ever give a damn about how i felt!" her tone had turned bitter, had henot missed her at all..? She sat there, her knees pulled up to her chest for what felt like hours, but was surely only minutes  
"What made you think i didn't care" it was that familar rought tone he had always gotten when trying to apolgize "I think its stupid you'd just give up, i would have.."  
"You would have Gilbert, i'm not like you, i'm not forceful, not important, the only reason i stayed along as long as i did was because of you!! Without you I had no reason, no purpose!"  
He was kneeling beside her now.."Elise..."  
"Oh, Shut up Gilbert, i can see how much you missed me!"  
"Elise" he pulled her to him " i've missed you, and you know it" it was that sort of tone that had always left her in peace, that 'I'll take care of everything you just watch' tone.  
She calmed down quickly,athough she was still crying" You Promise..?"  
He sighed "I don't know, because last time i promised you something, we ended up in this situation" she shoved him lightly "Well i guess it isn't a broken promise...."  
He shook his head " Your the one who kept your promise Elise..your the one who did everything not to leave me"  
She shook her head"I swore i wouldn't leave you alone, and i can't..it hurts too much.  
He nods "Elise, the girl who's always been there, I love you"  
She throws her arms around his neck "you know, i've always loved you!"becausein the end..this was the first time he'd ever said he loved her, and they kiss....  
_Some where..years ago..or so the story goes...there were two children in a meadow, nearly alone in the world, except eachother, the girl smiles and hands a flower to the boy "I promise I'll never ever ever leave you as long as this flower stays blooming" the boy picks one and hands it to her "this is Stupid! All flowers die, but i promise you the same"_  
Hungary stepped into the room of her dear friend "El-.." she looks around, the room is empty and dark..but the light of the window rests on two flowers, both blooming brightly. Hungary smiles sadly as the tears fall down her cheeks "and so it ends..."  
Oh Mein Gott-Oh my god

Ohoh, i wrote this because i was feeling kind of sad, and it helped me feel better, but erm, I hope you don't mind but I think when aAPH country dies or whatever they go to a place where Old Germany and The Roman empire rule as kings XDD and as for the outfits..i thought it would be fitting if they were both dressed for the time period where Prussia was at its Highest peak...I tried my best!! *bows*


End file.
